


Talk Me Through It

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And a little fluff, And by me I mean the developers, Asexual adjacent Connor, Basically a PWP with extra plot peppered in, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor is about as in tune with his emotions as a tuna sandwich, Crushes, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Horny crushes, I gave Connor an oral fixation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Markus teaching Connor how to masturbate, Masturbation, Mutual Crushes, Oblivious Connor, Phone Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), and his sexuality, and maybe falling in love along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a tingling feeling inside Connor, running over his chassis in the most inopportune of times and making it hard for him to focus. It's demanding to be acknowledged, like an itch constantly pulling at his attention. The problem is, Connor has no way to scratch it, no matter how hard he tries.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 295
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got this idea this morning, sat down, wrote basically the entire fic, and now it's almost midnight. Will be uploading it in parts over the next few days.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had started with a simple touch. Markus had clasped his arm once the liaison meeting had concluded. Connor had been there as an android representative for the DPD, along with Alexandra, a PM700 and field officer. Markus had been there as head of new Jericho along with Simon. The whole thing had been arranged in order to work out a strategy to get more androids on the police force, and thereby making androids in Detroit feel more safe knowing they had people that shared their experiences to go to for help.

Things had calmed down significantly since the revolution more than a year ago. A status quo, still delicate but more and more stable with each day, had formed and life had more or less returned to normal. The laws granting androids equal rights to human had been instituted, but like most laws that didn’t mean reality mirrored them. But they were getting there, slowly and surely. Android hate crimes were at an all time low, and employment rates at an all time high since the invention of androids.

The meeting had been just another step forward, small and some might even argue insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but Connor knew himself the relief that would flood the faces of androids when they realized that the person on the other side of the badge was an android. 

Markus must have too, because when the meeting was over, he had stepped up to Connor, clasped his arm, given it a squeeze, smiled, and said:

“Good job.”

The heat still lingered from his hand, now, hours later. 

Connor smoothed his own hand over the area, feeling the soft fabric of his sweatshirt under his hand. His thermal readings told him the area was keeping the same ambient temperature as him, and the sensitive sensors in his fingertips didn’t dispute this. 

Still, Connor could swear he could still feel Markus hand there, the little squeeze.

_ “Good job.” _

A smile quirked in the corner of his lips again, like it had done when Markus had first told him. He pulled his legs up on the couch, sinking a little further into the only corner he used in the couch, despite all of them being equally comfortable (he had tested the flexibility of the spring and softness of the cousins and the differences were negligible). 

His apartment, still a little unfamiliar to him despite him having lived there for almost 4 months now, was dark around him, illuminated only by the television flickering in front of him. The walls bare, the room scarcely furnitured, the bookshelf empty except for a few books he had brought with him from Hanks.

He squeezed his arm again, still feeling the warmth, and smiled.

* * *

  
  


Connor shifted in his seat, his stress reading ticking up one more percentage. He forced his eyes to return to Simon’s presentation of the actions they proposed Jericho could take to increase trust in the force and encourage a friendly relationship with them. 

It was interesting, a well thought ot proposal with high chances of success (the probability had hovered around 83% for the past 15 minutes). It should be enough to keep his attention. It had been in the past. The only time he had had issues focusing was right after the revolution, when he was newly deviated and every emotion was new and tugging at his attention. But, that had passed months ago, and he had no others stressors currently that could cause such issues.

He would have to run a complete diagnostics once he got home.

Markus was sitting at the end of the the conference table closest to Simon, his eyes trained on his colleague's presentation. In the light coming from the screen, Connor could see each individual eyelash. The green of his eye seemed extra green in this lighting, despite Connor’s system telling him nothing about their colour value had changed. He wondered if his blue eye was even bluer?

Simon said something that made the people around the table chuckle. Connor blinked, realizing he had done it again, and forced an appreciative smile on his lips, hoping he hadn’t missed anything significant. He quickly scanned the current slide, filling in the gap in the presentation his lack of attention had left behind.

Markus was still smiling when Connor’s eyes wandered back toward him. Connor drew in a deeper breath, the cooling fans inside him speeding up ever so slightly to compensate for the small increase in heat he was experiencing from some unknown stressor on his system.

Markus suddenly shifted, eyes flickering toward Connor. Connor looked away, feeling his system heat up even more, and focused on the presentation. 

He managed to keep his attention on the presentation for the rest of the meeting, forcing himself to pay attention and ignoring the way his stress levels increased another point. 

* * *

  
  


“Connor!” Markus voice made stop in his track on the way back to his station. He turned around, seeing the android leader smile at him and beckon him over with a wave of his hand.

“Come over here for a sec.” He said, and Connor did as he was told, his pad clasped tightly in his grip. Had Markus noticed his staring? He would have to reassure the other he would run a complete diagnostic tonight and that it would not happen again.

“Markus.” He greeted, nodding a little.

“How are you doing?” Markus asked, eyes open an interested.

Connor hesitated for a moment, not having been ready for something so casual. 

“Satisfactory.” He replied. Markus let out a small laugh, shaking his head a little. Connor saw his stress level tick up once more, the heat inside him increasing. Was something wrong with him?

“Good to hear you’re still you.” Markus said, shifting a little. He was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt, gray, casual but still work appropriate. As he shifted, the fabric slid over his chest. Connor gripped his pad a little tighter.

“Actually, I called you here because I wanted to tell you something.” Markus said. Connor looked back up at the other’s face, giving a small nod to show he was listening. “I realized the other day that I’ve never actually thanked you for the work you’ve done. I know a few of us might have been hesitant over you in the beginning, but you’ve shown time and time again how valuable you are to our community.” He paused, giving Connor a small smile.

Connor felt himself tense. Something tickled deep in his middle, different from the pride he felt whenever Hank of Fowler would praise him for a job well down. He wanted Markus to praise him more.

“I’m simply doing my job.” He replied, bushing the compliment away.

“You are doing much more than so. In the beginning, when everything was a mess of wills, you were a rock for us here at the DPD. You have no idea how grateful so many of us are that you are here for us on the force, making sure our rights are being upheld.” Markus insisted, making the tickle in Connor’s abdomen grow stronger. He shifted, sucking in a breath to calm his systems.

“As a police officer, it is my duty to uphold the rights of the people.” He replied. Markus let out another small laugh, his hand landing on Connor’s arm again. At once, every sensor in his body lit up with information, screaming at him that Markus was touching him.

“Don’t be so modest. I mean it. Thank you, Connor. For everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Markus hand squeezed Connor’s arm, his smile making Connor’s inside heat up once more. His eyes were locked with Connor’s and Connor found he couldn’t look away, until Markus eyes suddenly, slowly, slid down his body and then back up.

“Lemme give you my contact.” Markus said, letting go and letting the skin on his hand melt away.

“Why?” Connor asked. Still, he let go of his pad and let his own skin melt away.

“You never know. Maybe I can return the favour one day.” Markus said, sliding his palm over Connor’s before clasping his wrist. Connor closed his fingers around the other’s wrist, feeling the tingling in his abdomen sparkle up for a moment.

An interface request appeared on his HUD, and Connor accepted it. The LED on his temple spun and briefly blinked yellow as he accepted the file, his lashes fluttering. The file contained nothing more than the contact number to Markus and his name, and for the briefest of moments Connor was almost disappointed.

Markus let go, eyes cocked to the side.

  
“Your eyes...” He asked. Connor blinked, pulling his hand back to his pad and letting the skin return.

“It’s a glitch.” He explained. The technicians at CyberLife never managed to figure out what caused it. He didn’t think anyone had ever commented on it. He only ever interfaced here, and his colleagues were all humans so they probably didn’t realize that most androids didn’t visually react when interfacing.

Markus’ lip quirked up in the corner, a short smirk as he nodded.

“Alright. Gotta go now. Don’t hesitate to contact me.” He said, putting on his coat that he had been carrying around and beginning to back away.

Connor nodded, feeling his own lips pull up in a short smile. His temperature was still elevated, as were his stress levels. The tingling in his abdomen was slowly subsiding. There were five spots on his wrist where his sensors were going haywire, matching exactly the five points where the tips of Markus’ fingers had pressed against mere moments ago.

Connor remained where he was at for another minute, trying to lover his stress levels and temperature down to normal levels.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He could feel Hank’s eyes on him as he shifts again, trying to alleviate the feeling in his abdomen. It had return again, as the TV played a shirt clip of Markus walking down a street, coat flapping in the wind and sunglasses covering his eyes, on his way to Jericho. He still hadn’t found the source of it, along with the source of his ever so elevated temperature and stress levels, despite several extensive diagnostics sessions.

“You okay there, Con?” Hank asked.

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Connor replied, looking back down at the cup of thirium in front of him. They were on lunch break, a carton of reheated take out chinese in front of Hank slowly growing cold as he kept frowning at Connor.

His eyes slid up toward the TV in their break room, and Connor followed them, shifting once more as he saw Markus picture displayed next to the newscaster. The tingling had grown insistent over the past few days since it first appeared. It flared up out of nowhere, and it took longer and longer to subside. He has almost considered going to Jerchico or a CyberLife store and get it checked out, but the discomfort he feels at the idea of someone fiddling with his wiring stopped him every time.

Opposite him, Hank’s mouth opened ever so slightly, like it did whenever he thought he figured something out. Connor felt his lips thin. He was not in the mood to hear whatever Hank thought he could tell about Connor’s situation. There was nothing wrong with him. Nothing he couldn’t figure out himself.

“You seem a little tense.” Hank said, stabbing his fork into his noodles and twirling it.

Connor stopped his fidgeting, feeling his eyes widen for a split second.

“My stress levels and temperature has been elevated the past week. Nothing dangerous but...” He trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. Sure, it wasn’t dangerous now, but if he couldn’t get them back to a normal level soon he was sure it would start to affect his work.

Hank nodded, chewing his food thoughtfully. Connor took a sip from the thirium in front of him. His system reminded him that his thirium supply were already at 100%. That was one of the first things he had tried when he realized the tingling didn’t go away on its own.

“A little hot under the collar.” Hank said, looking up at him with raised eyebrows as if gauging Connor’s reaction.

“One could say so.” Connor replied, shifting again. Everytime he shifted, moving his hips against the seat under him, the tingling momentarily subsided. Not completely, but it made it a little easier to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

Hank nodded again, face pressing together as it did whenever he debated something internally, before he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Ever thought of...you know, doing anything about it.” He said, crossing his arms and looking at Connor.

“I have ran a complete diagnostic several times but it still turns up inconclusive.” Connor replied, watching Hank bit his lip and nod again.

  
“You know, sometimes the cause doesn’t really matter as long as you...” He shrugged, eyebrows raising once. Connor frowned, not quite following what Hank was saying.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He quirked his head to the side, frowning.

“You know,  _ relax _ . Take an evening for yourself, you know.” Hank said, eyebrows quirking up once again. Connor felt his frown deepen, LED at his temple circling. Hank’s eyebrows quirked upwards once more, a little bit of discomfort starting to bleed into his expression.

“Play the trombone.” Hank said.

“I do not play any instruments, Hank. I don’t understand how that would help.” Connor said. Maybe Hank meant he should pic up a hobby. He had heard that many humans found them very relaxing. He would have to do some research on the subject tonight.

Hank rolled his eyes before leaning forward, head close to Connor and voice low as he said:

“You know. Do the five finger shuffle. Polish the banister. Shake hands with the milkman.”

Connor frowned, executing a quick search of the terms. His eyes widened as the results appeared on his HUD. Opposite him Hank sighed, mumbling  _ there we go _ under his breath and sitting back up.

“You’re talking about masturbation.” Connor stated. 

“Oh for gods- I was trying to be a little discreet, Con.” Hank said, no real heat behind his words. Connor nodded. He was aware that it was taboo to speak of such things in public, which was where there were so many euphemisms for the term.

“I am unsure as to how this would lower my stress levels.” Connor spoke, leaning a little closer to Hank. Hank did the same.

“Well, Go home, crank it, and see what happens. You’d be surprised.” He spoke lowly, sending Connor a meaning look.

Connor nodded, leaning back ever so slightly. Hank turned his attention back to his food, shuffling a forkful into his mouth and muttering:  _ Can’t believe I have to teach him this. CyberLife fuckers _ .

“I do not believe that androids engage in such...activities.” Connor spoke. As far as he knew, only certain models were equipped with subroutines designed for sexual activities, and while all models except child models came equipped with a set of functioning genitals for realisms sake and because Cyberlife had noticed that if they didn’t people would illegally install alternatives on their androids, he had not heard of any deviant engaging in any for of sexual activity. 

“Oh they do.” Hank said, shaking his head and looking down at his food. Connor stared at him for a moment, waiting for elaboration from Hank. When none came, Connor carefully opened the search window in his HUD back up and inputted the words  _ Deviant Sex _ .

“Oh.” He breathed as the results scrolled down on his HUD. Pages upon pages of videos and images, some from before the revolution, but a large sum uploaded after. All kinds of porn, questions about sexuality, tips on how to make your partner feel good.

“Oh.” He repeated, closing the window and looking down at his lap. His hands were fisted in his slacks. His temperature had increased once more, forcing him to draw a deep breath to aid his cooling system. The tingling had increased to new heights. It was starting to become uncomfortable.

“Told you so.” Hank said. Connor nodded, swallowing to kick start the production of artificial saliva for his mouth, which had suddenly grown dry. He had assumed that since he so far had been uninterested in the concept, no other deviant had either. He had assumed that his  _ situation _ hadn’t meant he was different from other deviants and that they were all simply...uninterested in such human acts.

Now he wasn’t so sure of even his own disinterest. He had felt this tingling before, in short brief moments, but it had gone away so quickly and not returned he had simply assumed it was just another quirk about being deviant. Now, he realized that was not the case.

“What if I...” Connor hesitated, unsure of the wording. Genitals were even more taboo than the topic of masturbation in public conversations, and he was very aware of the fact that they were far from alone in the break room. “...lack the proper equipment.” He settled on.

“Fuck Connor. You don’t need anything. Your hand is more than good enough to just let out some steam.” Hank said, sending him a pointed look. Connor looked away, feeling embarrassment heat up inside of him. That was still a new emotion. He rarely got to experience it, and every time it seemed just as bad as the last.

“I didn’t mean that sort of equipment.” He clarified. Hank made a noise of confusion, Connor looked up at him, willing him to understand. Hank’s eyebrows rose on his forehead, his eyes flickering down to his crotch for a moment. Connor gave a miniscule nod.

“Fuuuck.” Hank breathed, letting go of his fork and pushing away from the table as let out a long breath. Connor kept his eyes trained on the box of chinese take out. 

“Well...Do some googling. I’m sure you’re not alone.” Hank said.

Connor nodded, agreeing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His LED cast yellow shadows on the walls of his bedroom from where it kept spinning round and round and round. Occasionally the ceiling above him blinked red as the frustration in him peaked.

Turns out he was alone. It was a prototype thing. Deep in the CyberLife archives he found out that all commercially sold models were equipped with functioning genitalia, and very,  _ very _ likely all privately commissioned models as well. But prototypes sent out for field testing were not.

And that was essentially what he was. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the flickering red and yellow illuminating his bedroom. The discovery had almost been enough to stop the tingling in his abdomen.  _ Almost _ .

It was still there, persistent as always. It felt uncomfortable in his pyjama bottoms. Everytime he shifted a seam or something would slide over his smooth bioplast and scratch that itch ever so little, just enough to remind him all over again that it was there.

What was he supposed to do now? He knew that Hank’s recommendation had been a good one. All research he had done on the topic showed that it could help relieve stress and help with relaxation, especially when one was...horny.

But, all of it required stimulating certain zones, biological or not, and simply put Connor lacked such zones. He wasn’t even compatible with a genital replacement part. Such things had not been considered when his chassis was designed, and his wiring was drawn. 

He sighed, rolling over on his stomach. His stress levels were now at 47%. He had never had his stress levels elevated to such a level at home before. He knew he had to find  _ some _ way to relax, or else the constant elevated stress could become a danger to his system. And he would much rather figure out something here, at the privacy of his home, than go to some technician and having to explain why his system was under such stress.

He shifted, his crotch rubbing against his bunched up blankets. 

It felt good.

He bit his lip, rolling his hips and trying to repeat the motion. A shudder ran up his spine, his sensors tingling with input. 

In the videos he had watched during his research, he had found that rubbing was more or less essential to masturbation. Whether it be using hands to stimulate the genitalia or rubbing the genitalia against something to stimulate it.

Maybe something similar could work for him.

He rolled his hips again, feeling the tingling subside before increasing once again, this time to a higher level than before. Except, instead of getting annoyed and uncomfortable at the increased tingling, he felt good.

He bit his lip, feeling awkward in his skin in a way he hadn’t in a long while, and rolled his hips again, and again, and again. Each time he was rewarded with a little spark of pleasure. His hand fisted in the sheets by his head.

He continued, chasing after something he didn’t really understand. It felt good, the tingling spreading from his crotch, up his shipe and into his chest. He pushed a little harder, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

  
_ Oh! _

Oh, this was why people did this. He spread his legs a little more, rolling more of his crotch against his blankets. The pleasure sparked up his spine again, his inner temperature increasing. But his stress was ticking down, slowly.

He kept rolling his hips, tiny gasps and sharp breaths mixing with the rustling of sheets in the darkness. The tingles kept building, spreading down to the tops of his thighs. It felt great.

Until it slowly didn’t. The before pleasantness of the tingles, the satisfaction he got when he rolled his hips, slowly dissipated, replaced with more and more longing frustration. He bit his lip, grinding his hips harder into the bedding, but it wouldn’t help. The tingles weren’t increasing, but neither were they subsiding. They were just there, an ache in his abdomen. 

This was worse, so much worse than it had been before, even when it had been at its worse. He sped up his grinding, starting to grow a little desperate. His stress levels were climbing again, his LED flickering yellow, blue, yellow, yellow, blue, yellow, red, yellow, yellow, yellow, red. 

“No.” He whispered, drawing a deep breath. Had he been human, he would surely be sweating by now. He thought of the videos he had seen, tried to identify something else they were doing that could help him.

The image of androids with vaginas, the genital composition he deemed closes to his own smooth crotch, rubbing their hands down their pants, over their genitals, flickered past on his HUD.

He stilled, his breath shuddering as his systems tried to cool themselves. He had never touched himself there, never even considered it. Before he deviated, his system wouldn’t have let him, recognizing it as an inappropriate touch, and now, as a deviant, it felt just as forbidden.

His eyes flickered toward the hand fisted in the sheets in front of him. He wasn’t in public. He was alone, in his own bedroom. Here, it would be okay to do such a thing. It was something that (apparently) a majority of androids and humans alike did on a fairly regular basis. No one would disapprove of him. In fact, Hank had said he should try it. That it would help.

Slowly, he let go of the sheets and slid his hand down, down. He lifted his hips ever so little, allowing his hand to slide into the space between the sheets and the front of his pyjama pants. 

What now? He didn’t know how this worked. Carefully, he lifted his hand, cupping himself. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t exactly feel good either. He tried rolling his hips against the hand. It just produced the same infuriating tingle as before, nothing satisfying about it.

Next, he tried rubbing his hand, moving the soft fabric of his underwear and pyjama bottoms over his crotch. That sent a small spark of pleasure up his spine. He did it again, and again, savouring the tiny sparks of pleasure.

  
Still, it wasn’t enough, even as he sped up, or increased the pressure. It was starting to grow as frustrating as the grinding had. He stilled once more, pressing his face in his pillows as he considered his options. Give up, or try something new.

After another small morality crisis, he chose the latter. A small tremor ran down his hand as he carefully moved it up, hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, and the waistband of his underwear, and pushed inside.

It felt forbidden in a way that made Connor’s thirium pump swirl in his chest. He obviously weren’t supposed to do this. He wasn’t even compatible for these sort of actions. He should stop. It was forbidden.

And it was exciting.

He pushed his hand down further, letting his fingers lightly slide over his smooth crotch. His breath hitched in his throat. The fingers continued to trail down his crotch, barely touching. Connor bit his lip, feeling his toes curl.

He slid them back up, anticipation making it hard to breathe, and, with a little more pressure, let them glide over his crotch again. A shudder travelled up his body, making him press his face into the pillow to keep quiet.

More.

He increased the pressure, his fingers gliding over his crotch, and felt his mouth fall open. It felt so good! So so good! Impossibly good. He didn’t think anything could feel like this, could make his whole body tingle like this.

He begun rolling his hips in time with the movements of his hand, gasping as it made his whole spine light up with pleasure. He wanted more. His abdomen felt tight, like the tingles had filled it beyond capacity. His fingers sped up, spreading out against the smooth surface. His free hand was fisted in the sheets under his stomach, struggling to hold him up enough to give his other hand free movement.

He was panting by now, feeling like he was about to overheat in the best way. The tingles were all over his chest, his back and thighs. His sensors sparked, his processors struggling to deal with the input. 

“Please.” He gasped, pushing his hand further down at the same time as he rolled his hips up. His long finger reached a point far back on his crotch, nearly at the beginning of his buttocks, and Connor faltered. For a moment, it had almost been too much. 

  
He gulped down another breath, doing it again. His leg twitched, his frame trembling. There, there was his point of stimuli. He hesitantly reached back, putting his fingers on it. A whimper escaped his throat. He bit down on his pillow. 

His hips twitched, putting more pressure on it, and Connor felt his entire world zero in on that point. He ground his fingers into it, as hard as he could take it. His body shook, the anticipation building and building. His abdomen was so tight, so so tight. He spread his legs further, almost in a frog position. 

Breathy little moans were leaving his mouth with each swirl of his fingers across that point, with each roll of his hips. He felt so close. So so close. To what, he didn’t know. He just knew he needed more to get there. More, and he would get there, and then it would feel so good.

He sped up, the servos in his hand beginning to protest at the repetitive movement. Please. More. Come on. He was so close. Please. Just a little more. Please.

“Please, please. rA9. Please.” He mumbled, feeling almost delirious.

His hand kept working, the pleasure slowly morphing, slowly slipping away from him. He shook his head, pressing harder. A warning flashed across his HUD, his self preservation program pulling his hand away for a second. The frustration filled his chest, battling with the agonizing tingles.

“Please.” He sobbed, returning his hand to his crotch. But it didn’t feel good anymore. It just felt like too much and not enough at once. It just fueled the frustration even more. His free hand gave up, his hips dropping back onto the bed and trapping his other hand in his pants. 

He closed his eyes, still panting, and tried not to feel too disappointed.

  
He should have know. He should have known it would never work. And now it felt worse than ever before, his body tense, stress levels having climbed over 50%, and a feeling of deep dissatisfaction spreading out into his very fingertips.

He should have known he wasn’t designed for this sort of thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief little set up chapter before we get back into the action

Connor prided himself on always being agreeable. He prided himself on being there for the people around him. He prided himself on the cheery bastard Hank sometimes jokingly shot his way when Connor, full of energy leaned over his desk to talk to Hank.

Today, he didn’t even fucking care to try.

Every servo was straining, his stress levels hovering around 37% all morning, a full 20% above his normal levels. Every action took more of his processor than usual, his LED circling yellow from the moment he interfaced with his terminal. 

When Hank came in at 10 AM, coffee in hand, he was ready to call it quit and go home early.

Hank sank down in his chair, throwing his feet up on his desk and looking over at Connor. Connor didn’t acknowledge him, busy scrolling through the same case file he’d been scrolling through the past 15 minutes. He still had no idea what it was about.

“So...” Hank took a sip of his coffee. “How’d it go?” 

Connor sent him a glare. Hank froze, eyebrows rising in surprise as he regarded the android opposite him. Slowly, he pulled his legs down from his desk and put his coffee down.

“Not good, I take it.” Hank commented, rolling his chair closer to his terminal.

  
“Obviously not.” Connor sneered. Hank blinked at him, holding the expression for a second before frowning.

  
“Alright. Sorry for trying to help.” He mumbled, starting up his terminal and beginning to slowly click away at his keyboard. 

Connor sighed, pushing back the irritation inside him. It wasn’t Hank’s fault last night had gone the way it had. His advice had been sound. It was Connor that was the cause of the problem.

“I apologise, Lieutenant.” He sighed, removing his hand from the terminal and feeling his eyelashes flutter as he disconnects. “I am simply...tense.” He replied.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Hank commented, hitting the enter key before leaning on his crossed arms and looking over at Connor. “No luck at all?”

“I was simply unable to...” He swallowed, looking down at his thighs. “Finish.” He settled for.

Hank pulled a face, halfway between surprised and ‘go figure’. Connor looked up at him, waiting for the other to give him some kind of insight on his problem. At this point, Connor felt like he would take almost anything.

“Well.” Hank sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I am assuming it’s your first time? Trying anything like this that is.” He asked. Connor nodded. “Sometimes, it takes a while before you figure out what ‘gets you there’.” Hank said.

“I don’t think I understand.” Connor spoke, frowning slightly. 

“Try something different. Different position, place, method. Watch something, or don’t. Read something. You know, whatever catches your fancy.” Hank suggested, shrugging a little.

Connor nodded, making a mental list over Hank’s different suggestions. All of that sounded helpful. He hadn’t considered switching it up, more than starting to use his hand instead of rolling his hips.

“Or.” Hank continued. “You could have someone help you.”

This broke Connor out of his list making, surprise colouring his expression as he stared at Hank.

  
“Not me!” Hank quickly protested, holding up his hands and leaning back from Connor. “I’m talking about someone else.”

“Who?” Connor asked.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re into.” He sighed, looking off into the distance for a moment. His mouth fell open a little, another idea. “Markus?” He suggested, turning to Connor.

“Markus?” Connor parroted, frowning. His LED circled yellow as he thought the suggestion through. How could Markus help? The other android barely knew anything about him, outside of his profession, as Connor barely knew anything about Markus outside of their liaison meetings with Jericho.

  
But, Markus was the only other RK model. Sure, they were not identical models, but they belonged to the same series. Maybe that was what Hank was referring to? As he considered it, he had to admit that there was a possibility Markus might have faced the same problem as Connor, and might have already solved it.

He made a mental note that if the problem still persisted after he had tried Hank’s first suggestions, he would give Markus a call.

* * *

  
  


Connor ground his hips down on the arm of his couch, desperation in his face as he panted in exhaustion. He’d been at it for the past hour, trying everything he could think of to alleviate the constant tingling of his limbs, the tightly wound knot in his abdomen. 

So far, he had found what he liked the best was grinding down on something, and using his fingers to stimulate that spot he found the first night. Nothing of it had yielded anything more than frustration and tantalizing feeling of ‘just a little more’.

He bit his lip, hips speeding up against the rough fabric of his cough. He had removed his bottoms 10 minutes into the whole ordeal, realizing there was no point in keeping them on. The tingling that had momentarily returned once he had switched to this method was ebbing away again, leaving behind only a hollow feeling of dissatisfaction.

He stilled, a tired sob working its way up his throat. 

It wasn’t working. Nothing was working. 

His bioplast felt raw between his legs, sensors protesting against the friction he had put them through. Defeated, he let himself fall to the side and into his couch. 

The worst part of it all was how close he got. How it felt like it  _ should _ be possible to reach a ‘climax’. It was lurking just out of reach, teasing him with how close he could get before ultimately pulling away again. 

He wondered if it was by design. Some other weird CyberLife quirk put into him to ensure he danced to their fiddle.

The thought just made him feel worse. He rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head. In the darkness, he could almost ignore the tight feeling of his guts that told him if he just tried a little more, a little more, he would get there. 

Maybe he should enter stasis for the night?

Something blinked at the corner of his HUD. Connor directed his attention toward the notification, opening it up and letting it fill his vision.

**CALL MARKUS**

* * *

  
  


Connor shifted on his chair, scanning the faces of the androids around him. He was in one of the new ‘thirium bars’ that had opened in the android dense neighbourhoods of Detroit. He didn’t recognize any of them, but he was sure a few of them recognized him, considering the looks that were sent his way.

Markus had asked him to meet him here today after Connor had called him last night. Connor almost wished he had protested and insisted on someplace more private. He had to admit he was a little...ashamed, of his problem. He did not want it to get out to anyone. Of course, he hadn’t been able to explain all of this over the phone to Markus yesterday, instead telling the other he would tell him when they met face to face.

“Sorry.” Was the first thing Markus said as he sank down into the chair opposite Connor, a thirium coffee in his cup. Connor himself had opted for a shot of pure thirium, not finding any appeal in any of the other drinks the bar offered. “Got a little caught up at Jericho.”

“That’s quite alright.” Connor replied, meeting Markus’ eyes. Markus smiled. Connor felt his cooling system speed up.

“So, what can I help you with?” Markus said, looking away to take a sip of his drink. 

Connor shifted, not really ready for Markus to be that direct. He looked down at his lap, trying to formulate a plan of attack for highest success rate. Considering that him and Markus weren’t exactly friends, and that these sort of conversations usually took place between trusted friends or family, if even that, there was a high chance Markus might get offended that he even brought it up. But then again, Markus had said that he wanted to help Connor like Connor had helped him.

“I-” He began, pausing to think through his words. “- have what might seem like an odd request for help. I understand that this sort of thing is not usually something you don’t speak about when you’re just aquaintances.” He prefaced.

  
“We’re friends though. Are we not, Connor?” Markus said. Connor looked up, meeting the other’s eyes. His internal temperature increased ever so slightly. The spots on his wrist where Markus had held him almost two weeks ago made themself known again.

“We are.” He agreed, voice a little breathy. His middle swirled with something, something just as pleasant but very different from the tight knot that had been resting there for the past week. 

“So you can tell me anything. I promise not to judge.” Markus said. Connor nodded, suddenly having a hard time organizing his thoughts and focus on anything except Markus open and kind face. It really did feel like he could tell him anything.

  
“I’ve been very...tense, lately.” He began. “It has begun to impeed on my work. So, Hank suggested I should try to make myself relax, at home.” He paused, looking at Markus to see if he was following or not. He would prefer to not have to say out loud what was really going on.

Markus gave a small nod.

“As it stands, I am, lacking, and therefore I find it hard to make myself relax. So Hank suggested I call you for advice, since you are also an RK-model, and might therefore have experienced the same problem.” Connor finished, forcing his voice to remain even.

Makrus frowned, his head slowly tilting to the side.

“Relax?” He asked.

“Yes. Relax. Using my hands on my...” Connor let the silence hang between them, wishing that Markus would understand. Markus blinked, frown growing deeper for a moment, before his eyes suddenly widened.

  
“Oh.” He said, clearing his throat and taking a hurried sip of his drink. Connor could read the surprise and shock on his body language, and felt an emotion he could only describe as his heart dropping. He knew he shouldn’t have brought this up. It was stupid. He had already reached the conclusion there was nothing he could do about it. He was simply not designed for that kind of activity. He should let it go.

  
“I think I know what you’re talking about.” Markus said, nodding once. Connor dared to look back up. “I had the same problem too, when I first started to...relax.” He spoke, leaning forward on his elbows on the table. Connor carefully did the same. “Could you, tell me more?” 

Connor could feel himself heat up even more, cooling system working hard to cool him down. He was sure that had he been human, he would have been blushing. He drew a deep breath, unable to look Markus in the eyes, and said:

“I cannot conclude.”

Markus nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. Connor felt himself heat up even more. Markus gaze felt heavy on him somehow, but not unwelcomed.

  
“I find myself reaching a point where, no matter what I do, I cannot further things. I am simply stuck.” He spoke, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. So far, they seemed to be mostly ignored, a few people mildly interested in them, but nothing that signalled anyone listening in to their conversation. Still, it was getting increasingly uncomfortable for Connor to talk to Markus. 

“Can you describe what it is you do, when you relax.” Markus asked. Connor jerked back, feeling very bared all of a sudden. He had not expected Markus to need to know this in such detail. Then he would have certainly asked for somewhere more private.

  
“Sorry. That was a little sudden of me.” Markus said, offering up a comforting smile. “We can do it like this instead.” He held out his hand, the skin melting away.

  
“I am not going to show you.” Connor said, pulling his hand away a little. Markus’ eyes widened as he shook his head.

  
“No! No, Connor of course not!” He said. “I’m sorry if that’s what you thought I wanted. I just wanted to offer up a way to communicate privately.” He said, holding out his hand again.

Connor blinked, feeling a little silly. Oh. Of course not. He gave a small nod and held out his hand, letting his skin melt away and expose his chassis underneath. Something swirled in his middle as his hand neared Markus’, the same something that filled him whenever Markus smiled at him.

Their hands touched, sliding against each other until they could claps wrists. Almost instantly, the interface request popped up on Connor’s HUD. Connor accepted, feeling his eyes flutter close as the connection opened between them.

_ “Better?” _ Markus’ voice asked in his head.

_ “Yes.” _ Connor replied, feeling himself relax ever so slightly. The swirling feeling in his middle only grew more as he felt, rather than saw, Markus encouraging smile.

_ “I have found that I find using my hands or...grinding against something to be the most pleasurable.” _ Connor said, opening his eyes back up to look at Markus reaction. Markus gave a small nod, looking pensive for a moment.

_ “When you use your hands, have you tried it without your bioplast?” _ Markus asked. Connor gave a small shake of his head. He hadn’t even considered it. How could that make a difference? 

He must have sent the question through their connection because the next moment Markus spoke:

_ “As I said, I used to have a hard time climaxing too.” _

Connor felt the tingles return in his middle at the thought of Markus climaxing

_ “But, I found it easier without my bioplast. Your sensors are meant to be used with the bioplast on, so without it, they can be very sensitive. Sometimes, that sensitivity is all you need to push you over the edge.” _ He explained, facial expression gentle. Connor nodded again, shifting slightly as the tingles increased.

_ “So I should remove the bioplast on my hand when I try it next?” _ Connor asked.

_ “Remove it from any part that you’re touching as well.” _ Markus replied.  _ “I’m sure you’re find it very pleasurable.” _

Connor looked away. In his middle was a confusing mix of the swirls and the tingles, both of which he was unsure of the origin of.

“Thank you.” He spoke out loud, finding his voice a little strained. He cleared it, using his free hand to swallow down his thirium shot. Opposite him, Markus was looking at him with intense eyes, far too intense for Connor’s comfort. Still, he didn’t want the other to look away.

“You’re welcome.” Markus spoke, disconnecting their interface and reaching for his cup. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. “Tell me how it goes.” 

Connor felt his lips quirk up into a short smile, the confusing mix in his middle growing even stronger. 

  
“I will.” He promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor vows to give it one last go

Connor stared up at the ceiling above him, nervousness coiling within him. He could count the times he’d been nervous before on one hand. CyberLife tower, meeting Hank by Chicken Feed, returning to the DPD, having to stand between androids protesting for their rights and angry humans, knowing full well he could be made an example of, meeting Markus at the thirium bar.

And then now, here, in his own home, pyjama bottoms pushed down by his ankles and his LED circling blue, lighting up the darkness.

Five days had passed since his conversation with Markus, and he had yet to try the advice he had been given. Mostly because he was nervous about what he would do if it didn’t work. He felt almost as if he had learnt to live with the stress the tingling put on his system. If he continued ignoring it, he was sure he would be able to reach a point where it didn’t affect him at all. 

If tonight was another failure, he would have to start all over again, surely even more frustrated than before. 

But, he was also excited about what could await him. Markus reasoning was sound. Sensors were more sensitive with the bioplast off, and that could very well be able to bridge that little gap he couldn’t seem to get over using just his fingers or grinding against something.

He licked his lips, LED blinking yellow for a brief moment. With determined movements he hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pushed them down his legs. The air in his bedroom was cool against his skin.

He gripped the sheets underneath him, a little unsure of where to start. Tentatively, he tried spreading his legs, but quickly found that left him feeling way too exposed. He turned around, bunching his blankets up between his legs and laying down on his stomach instead.

Experimentally, he rolled his hips. The tingling blossomed up almost immediately, resting just underneath his skin at all times. He sucked in a breath, continuing to roll his hips. It felt less awkward this time around, the third time around, and as he relaxed he could feel the tingling spread even further, sending little sparks of pleasure spreading from his crotch and up his body.

It was quicker this time around, his hips moving with more determination. Soon, he was panting, breathy little gusts of air passing over his lips as he rolled himself against the blankets. It felt good, so blessedly good. He closed his eyes, humming a little as he tried circling his hips instead. 

Before the pleasure had a chance to mellow out, he snaked his hand down between his stomach and the sheets, lightly pressing his fingers against the skin at the top of his crotch. Pleasure seemed to sing out from the touches. He gasped as it shot up his spine, making his head spin with it.

“Yes.” He moaned, sliding his fingers further down, over his smooth crotch. He pushed the pads of his fingers into the flesh there, feeling it give ever so slightly under them. A surprised gasp made it past his lips. He repeated the movement, feeling his toes curl as the pleasure built, curling in his abdomen.

He spread his legs further, rolling his hips as he kept up the pressure of his fingers. A moan echoed in the bedroom, surprising him. He turned his head into the pillows underneath him, muffling himself as another moan broke free.

His hips were moving on their own, working in tandem with the fingers to bring him closer and closer to the edge. The tingling had reached the base of his neck by now, making him feel fuzzy around the edges. He gasped, pushing up a little from the matress and reaching even further between his legs.

Like last time, that spot almost by his buttocks made his processor feel as if it were about to overload. He let his fingers slide over it again, a keening sound escaping him. Please. It felt so good. He could feel the edge drawing closer. He would soon be there. Please, please work.

He twisted his wrist, feeling his leg twitch at the wave of pleasure rolling through him. Soon, soon. He couldn’t lose momentum now. He blinked, forcing himself to focus, and lifted his fingers from his crotch. 

The skin melted away from the digits, along with the skin around his crotch. 

Not knowing what to expect, he let the fingers sweep over the smooth plastic again. 

  
The guttural moan that was punched out of him almost scared him. His body trembled, his head spinning with the new sensations. When Markus had said his sensors were more sensitive, he certainly didn’t expect this. 

He did it again, biting his lip to hold himself back from making too much noise. His hips twitched, making his fingers press against that spot. 

Connor could feel the edge.

The ball in his abdomen was wound impossibly tight, the tingling feeling extending out into his hands by now. All he could think of was the pleasure, the incredible way his touch made him feel. He smoothed his hand over his crotch, breath shuddering, and pressed his fingers against the spot. 

“Ah!” He gasped, eyes flying open, his backside rising up, almost as if to get away from the touch. He did it again, feeling close, oh so close. And again, and again, and again.

His whole body was trembling, his skin hot to the touch as he worked himself closer to the edge. Soon. Please. His body was singing with pleasure. He pressed his face against the pillows, starting to feel overwhelmed. 

**WARNING: OVERLOADING**

**  
** **WARNING: OVERLOADING**

**WARNING: OVERLOADING**

The warning flashed over his HUD, making him freeze. His thirium pump was buzzing in his chest, working overtime, his processor running hot in his head. He suddenly felt scared, any desire he’d had to climax bleeding out of him as the overload warning continued to flash before his eyes.

His hand fell to the sheet, bioplast creeping back up over the fingers, and his hips sank back down onto the bed. 

Disappointment filled his chest, making it feel empty and hollow again. He wondered what he had done wrong. Maybe he hadn’t been fast enough? That could have been it. He’d need to try again and try to be faster to see if he could reach that edge before his systems became overloaded. 

He curled up against his blankets, his systems still struggling to return to normal, and went into status.

* * *

  
  
  


He tried again two nights later, the same result despite the fact that he sped up. His next hypothesis was that it was too hot on the bed, and instead he tried out in his living room, feeling awkward and exposed as he rutted against his fingers. He gave up on that plan even before reaching the overload warning.

He tried in his bedroom once more, stubbornness convincing him that it would be different this time. But no, just like the previous times the warning slammed into him right as he was nearing his climax, and fear made him stop.

Then, he gave up and resigned himself to his fate and that he would never feel that release he had so desperately been long for for almost a month now. 

He didn’t call Markus back. Why would he. He had nothing to tell him. He had failed. He was simply not designed for this. The realization was bitter upon his tongue. No. He did not want to tell Markus about this, or anyone else.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He was sorting through his latest crime scene on the couch when the little notification of an incoming call appeared at the corner of his HUD. He put the comparison he was currently running on halt, and turned his attention toward the notification.

**INCOMING CALL:** **-MARKUS**

He blinked, the little tingles reappearing. He pushed them down, and accepted the call.

  
“Markus.” 

“Connor!” Markus sounded cheerful on the other end of the line. Connor could almost visualise his smile. “How are you doing? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Everything is well.” Connor replied, electing to ignore the comment about him not contacting the other.

  
“Good to hear. Good to hear.” Markus commented. Silence lowered itself over them for a few moments, Connor closing down the tasks he had been running so he could focus properly on Markus. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward but, I was expecting to hear from you.” Markus said after a moment.

Connor felt the tingles disappear all at once, disappointment replacing them instead. He sighed, formulating his response for a moment before replied.

  
“I apologize. I didn’t manage to succeed, so I had nothing to get back to you about.” He explained, somehow feeling worse about having failed Markus than he had felt in the past about failing both Hank and Fowler.

“Hey, hey no don’t say that. Of course you could have still called me.” Markus said from the other end of the line. He sounded concerned. It made Connor feel marginally better. “Me helping you isn’t a one time offer. It still stands. Tell me what went wrong.”

Connor swallowed, looking down at his lap.

“When I am about to...climax, my system almost overloads and I am forced to stop.” He explained.

“Oh.” Markus said. A moment of silence followed before Connor could hear him laugh on the other end of the line. He felt his inside twists even more. He must have truly failed, if Markus was laughing.

“Connor, that is what the climax is.” Markus said. 

“Excuse me.” Connor replied before he could stop himself. 

“The climax. It’s caused by an overload in your sensory processors, caused by constant stimuli.” Markus explained, voice sounding kind and patient. “I personally haven’t gotten a warning like that before, but I usually get a warning during climax. I talked to Simon, and he experiences the same. Josh, on the other hand, gets no warning until after. It seems like it depends on the model when the warning appears.”

“Oh.” Connor spoke, blinking. How was he supposed to have known that?

“I understand it must have been scary to have a warning like that appear. I remember it came as quite a shock for me the first time it happened.” Markus said. 

“I-” Connor struggled for words, unsure of what to say next. He still wasn’t entirely sure that what Markus was describing and what he was experiencing was the same thing. How could he be sure that his overload wasn’t caused by something else, and could therefore be dangerous?

“I’d say push through it Connor. I assure you it is worth it.” Markus said.

“I am still doubtful that the warning I receive is caused by what you’re describing.” Connor replied, shifting a little in his couch. He was still curled up in his corner, blanket a comfort over his legs.

“Why is that?” Markus asked. It didn’t sound accusatory, simply curious. 

“I get very hot, when I’m doing it, and the overload could be caused by my system overheating. And my processor is overwhelmed, the overload could be caused by me overstraining my central CPU.” He explained. 

  
Markus made a noise of understanding on the other side of the line. Silence followed, silence that made Connor curl up even tighter in his corner. Maybe he should go to a technician after all. Maybe this while thing was cause by some error, and not some lingering horniness he couldn’t even trace the origin of.

“Do you want me to guide you through it once?” Markus asked.

Connor blinked.

“Guide?” He asked.

  
“Yes. Talk with you through it all, reassure you that everything is alright. And if, for some unlikely reason, I am wrong, I can immediately get help.” Markus explained.

“Talk me through it?” Connor repeated, still processing what Markus had said. It...would help with the worry in his chest. If Markus was there, he would be able to tell Connor if he did something wrong, and maybe, maybe, help him finally get over that hill. That, and the tingles had immediately returned all over his body at Marcus offer.

“Okay.” He agreed. 

“Okay?” Markus asked form the other side of the line, shock colouring his voice.

“Okay.” Connor repeated, feeling his thirium pump speed up a little at the thought of Markus being there, with him, through it all.

“Where are you now?” Markus asked, voice sounding a little breathy. Connor briefly wondered if something had happened.

“At home. Why?” He asked.

“Do you want to do it now?” Markus asked.

Connor fisted his hands in his blanket, feeling his middle coil. He could feel the tingles, asking him to touch himself. Now? Wasn’t it a little soon? But, then again, no time as the present. Especially if the tingles were there.

“Yes.” He replied, shifting a little on the couch. His mouth felt dry as he waited for Markus response.

“Good. Good.” The praise made the tingles dance over his chassis. “Um...how do you usually start?” 

“I get undressed.” Connor replied. 

“Okey. Go ahead.” Markus spoke on the other end of the line. 

Connor stood up, the blanket sliding off his lap and down to the floor. With trembling fingers, he unbuttoned the button of his slacks and let them slide down his hips. Carefully, he folded them and placed them on his coffee table. His underwear followed next, these also neatly folded and placed on top of the pants.

“I’m undressed.” He said, smoothing a hand down the sweater still covering his torso. 

“Okay, how do you usually begin?” Markus asked. Connor looked around. Usually, he would be in his bedroom. But, now it would almost feel weird to move. He spotted one of his decorative cushions. He could use that.

  
“I usually grind down against something.” He spoke, hesitantly reaching out for the pillow. He wondered if that was correct. Was that how he was supposed to start?

“Good. Good.” Markus said, making Connor’s lip quirk up ever so slightly. “Do that.” 

Connor nodded despite the fact that Markus couldn’t see him, and carefully positioned himself on the couch. He struggled with finding a good position first, not having anticipated how different it would be to start out here like this. Last time, he had used his hands from the beginning.

But this time, he wanted it to be  _ his _ was, like he usually did it. 

He eventually found a good position, pillow between his legs and chest leaning against the back of the couch. He wrapped an arm around the back of the couch, keeping himself steady as he started to roll his hips.

“Connor?” Markus asked in his head.

“I’m doing it.” He replied, voice a little breathy. The pillow was a little rough between his legs, not quite as soft as his blanket, but the extra texture just made it better. He let out a little breathy gasp, leaning his head against the top of the couch as his hips continued to roll.

“Tell me what you’re doing.” Markus said. He too sounded a little breathy.

“I’m rolling my hips against a pillow.” He described, spreading his legs a little further and sinking down a little more onto the pillow. The increased pressure made his hands grip the couch cushions in an effort to hold on.

“How does it feel?” 

“Good.” Connor swallowed, moving his hips in a circle. “It feels good Markus. It’s-, ah-, it’s like it’s all that matters. The feeling.” He closed his eyes, focusing on moving his hips. It already felt more intense than it had the previous times. Something about having Markus in his ear just made it better, made it exciting.

“Good, Connor. You’re doing so good.” Markus words made Connor’s hips stutter, a little breathy moan escaping him. Again, tell him he’s good again. 

“Am I?” He asked, using his hand to press the pillow closer to himself.

“You are, Connor. You’re so good. You sound so good.” Markus praised. Connor’s eyes fluttered close, his body shuddering as a wave of pleasure welled up inside of him. 

“Can I touch myself, Markus?” He asked. The pleasure was welling up so fast, so so fast, and he didn’t want it to mellow out, to become frustration and ache. “Please.”

“Do it. Keep going.” 

Connor quickly pulled the pillow out of the way, replacing it with his hand instead. A shaky moan left him as his fingers made contact with his smooth crotch for the first time. He began softly, like he always did, but the excitement coursing through him made him move faster, made him slide his fingers over the smooth are with haste he hadn’t used before.

  
“Shhh.” Markus hushed as Connor keened. “You’re doing great. I can tell it from your noises. You’re doing great Connor.”

Connor gasped, pressing his forehead against the pillows as he begun rolling his hips into his hand, still careful not to touch that area. He wanted to save it, to savour it all. 

  
“Tell me what you’re doing. How are you touching yourself Connor?” Markus asked.

Connor hummed, shuddering as the pleasure rolled inside him in time with the rolls of his hips. Ebbing and flowing, like a stream pulling him in. 

“I’m massaging myself.” He said, panting hard. His hips twitched, accidentally driving his fingers into that area. The pleasure made his processor careen, zeroing in on anything that wasn’t him, his fingers, and Markus in his ear. “I’m, ah-, moving my hips in time with my hand.” 

“You’re fucking your hand, Connor?” Markus asked. The filthy word made him shudder. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” He replied. He pressed his hand flat against his crotch, driving his fingers into that point. The room felt as if it was spinning around him, pleasure surging up through him. It felt so good, so so good.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Markus bit out on the other side of the line. Connor whimpered, feeling a deep seated desperation begin to overtake his movements. He wanted to be good for Markus. He wanted to be hot for Markus. He wanted the other to paise him more, to tell him he was doing good, was doing it right. He wanted to show Markus how well he could follow his instructions.

“Can I remove my bioplast?” Connor asked, the words shakey as he continued to press against that spot. His legs were feeling weak, shaky from where they were moving under him. He’s sure that if he wasn’t supporting himself against the couch, he would have already collapsed. “Please, Please Markus.”

“Fuck, Connor, you haven’t already?” Markus asked. Connor shook his head, holding back a whimper. 

“No. I was- ah- ah- I was waiting for you to tell me.” He admitted. The tingles were creeping up his neck, fuzzing everything, making him feel weak, exposed, bared for Markus to see. 

“Do it, Connor.” Markus ordered. Connor whimpered, nodding and forcing his hand away from his crotch. Slowly, the bioplast melted away, leaving behind the white chassis. “Continue touching yourself, Connor.”

Connor did as he was told, a whiny moan leaving him at the first touch. He could hear Markus curse from the other side of the call, the words like music to his ears. He slid his hand over his bared crotch, groaning as it made his processor reel with pleasure. 

He felt like he was drowning in it, like the stream had pulled him into a whirlpool that could only lead to more and more and more pleasure, until it swallowed him whole. It was terrifying, and so exciting.

“You sound so good Connor.” Markus groaned. “You’re doing so good, so so fucking good.” 

Connor whimpered, his whole body shaking from the effort. His fingers touched that place, and Connor heard himself let out a small scream. His hand clung to the couch, his head resting against the cushions. His hips were twitching, making the touches against that spot unpredictable. It sent him reeling.

“There we go. There we go, Connor. Keep going. You’re doing so good. Keep going.” Markus praised, little breathy moans leaving him. Connor fell into them, letting them surround him. The tingles were all over now, making him feel as if every sensor on his body was alight with pleasure. 

“Markus.” He gasped. He didn’t know what he was saying, only that he wanted Markus to keep talking. “Markus.” 

“I’m here Connor. I’m here. You’re doing so good. Keep going.” Markus answered. Connor moaned, his head falling back. His LED was spinning red on his temple, the tension in his middle tighter than it had ever been before. 

“Please. Markus. Please, ah. Please.” He gasped, continuing to work his hand against his crotch. Please, please. He was so close. So so close. He could feel it, closing in, the climax, the release. Please

  
**WARNING: OVERLOADING**

**WARNING: OVERLOADING**

**WARNING: OVERLOADING**

The warning slammed into him with equal violence as it had before, making him sob in frustration as his fingers stilled.

“Connor, Connor what happened?” Markus asked in his mind. Connor let out a whimper, feeling the weight of failure starting to weigh him down.

  
“It’s not working.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” Markus asked, 

“The warning.” He said, starting to pull his hand away.

  
“Keep going Connor.” Markus said, a tiny gasp escaping him. “Keep going. You’re doing so good.”

“But-” Connor protested weakly. The warning was still blinking on his HUD, angry red CyberLife font.

  
“Trust me, Keep going. You’re doing amazing. You just have to keep going.” Markus said. The words send shivers down his spine. 

Hesitantly, he placed his hand back against his crotch. The effect was instantaneous, the pleasure returning to where it had been before, knocking the air out of him as his leg twitched, sliding off the couch. He braced it against the floor, lifting up his hips as he started working his fingers.

  
“Markus!” He begged. He needed to hear the other, needed the other’s reassurance that this was right, that he was doing this the right way. 

“You’re doing so good, Connor, so so good. Just relax and let it happen. Give yourself to it.” Markus spoke, making Connor gasp as his fingers rubbed against the spot, making his sensors sing in pleasure, his body feel thick with it. 

“You’re amazing Connor. You’re doing so well. You’re so, so amazing.” Markus praised. Connor sobbed, the warning still blinking on his HUD. He could feel it, feel it happening. Finally. The edge, coming closer, and closer, and closer with each movement of his hands. 

“Markus!” He whined, his hand twitched, pressing extra hard into that one spot.

At once, it all let go. All the tension within him, all the pleasure. Like a wave it showered over him, making his body shake with the force of it, his eyes fluttering as his processor overloaded. His servos gave up, losing pressure all at once as Connor drowned in it, a desperate moan calling for the deviant on the other side of the line. 

He could feel himself slide down the couch, end up half draped over, half on the floor, as his body twitched with the aftershocks. Reality was fuzzy around him, his processor still processing the sudden release of pleasure, making him feel as if it was happening all over again. 

Somewhere from far away, Markus was calling for him, his praises soothing themselves over him like a soft blanket. 

  
He didn’t know how long it had been offline, he hadn’t even noticing going away, but suddenly his vision returned to him, as did his hearing, and his motor control. The soft reboot he had pushed himself into completed with a small green  **COMPLETE** blinking once on his HUD.

  
“Connor?” Markus said in his ear, his voice was weak, relaxed.

  
“Markus?” Connor replied. His voice sounded the same. He allowed himself to slide down further on the floor, resting his back against the couch cushions. He had never felt this relaxed before. His stress levels were hovering around a low 10%, like when he just came out of stasis after a particularly good night’s sleep.

  
“I’m assuming it worked.” Markus said.

Connor felt a laugh bubble up in him, and let it out without hesitation. He rarely laughed, but here, now, it felt right.

“Yes.” He said between giggles. His body felt as if it was full of static. It coursed through him, making his insides feel like after a good recalibration, as if everything was reset and ready for whatever he might throw at it.

Markus laughter joined him on the other side of the line, a sound that made Connor’s middle swirl, made his pump speed up. It wasn’t like the tingles. It was different, and it was wonderful. He wanted more of it, more of Markus’ laugh.

“Can we do that again?” He asked.

  
“Now?!” Markus laughed.

“No.” Connor giggled, lazily reaching for his blanket and pulling it over his legs. “Some other time, when I need help to relax again.”

“Of course.” Markus promised, his voice warm. “I’ll always help you relax.” 

He could hear the smile on the other’s face, see it in his mind. The swirling in his middle grew wilder. Was this what humans were talking about when they said they had butterflies in their stomaches? Connor smiled at the thought, deciding that if it was, it was indeed a suiting metaphor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last little chapter, except it's not so little.

“Good Morning Lieutenant.” Connor greeted as Hank sat down at his terminal opposite him. “I’ve taken the liberty to upload the evidence pending and the report from the Payne case. I think I made a breakthrough in the Davies case last night, if you want to review it? Also, I made you coffee, it’s on your desk. Black, with one container of sweetner. Just like you like it.” Connor rattled of, still connected to his terminal as he worked on the backlog of reports that needed to be done. He had finished his own current ones within an hour of showing up to the station.

“Well, aren’t you chipper.” Hank said, an impressed expression on his face as he reached for his cup. He continued to observe Connor as the android worked, taking in the relaxed shoulders, the lack of tie, and the curl that had once again returned to its rightful place on his forehead after Connor had forced it back among the others the past two weeks.

“Did...” Hank began, leaning forward.

A notification blinked on Connor’s HUD, tearing his attention away from the report he was completing. It was from Markus. A quick message the other was making his way to the station and would be there in 5.

“Markus will be here soon.” He informed Hank, not quite managing to hold back the smile from his lips. Hank nodded, leaning back into his chair and sipping his coffee. It was good. Connor must have really taken his time with it.

“I’m sorry.” Connor said a moment later, looking back at Hank with wide eyes. “Did you want to ask something?” 

“Nah.” Hank shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips. “Figured out the answer already.”

* * *

There was another liaisons meeting the following day. They discussed the implementation of the strategies they had worked out, and the new problems that had appeared along the way. Connor found he could focus perfectly on the presentation and information provided for him.

  
That was, until it was his turn to present his proposal for a mandatory course for DPD officers and employees on androids and things to keep in mind when dealing with androids that differentiates them from humans. He was doing it together with Officer Miller, who quickly hooked up his pad to the projector.

Except the presentation he pulled up was not their latest, filled with placeholder names and inaccurate numbers. There was a moment of shuffling, of Chris trying to find the correct one among his files, before it was suggested it was probably still in his terminal.

  
“I’ll take care of it, Officer Miller.” Connor spoke, placing his hand on the projector and interfacing with it. His eyes fluttered as he established an connection, before he connected to the local intranet and went searching through the files on Officer Miller’s terminal. He tried to keep in professional, not looking anywhere where the other could keep personal files, but Officer Miller wasn’t the most organized of people and his file system was a little difficult to find.

Finally, though, he found it and quickly accessed it, Officer Miller’s terminal lighting up outside the conference room and the same screen being reflected on the projector screen.

“There we go!” Officer Miller said, letting out a nervous laugh before launching into the presentation. Connor kept his hand on the projector, having to manually input the slide changes. 

He had just changed it for the third time, vision having just returned to normal, when the got a small notification in the corner of his HUD. It was from Markus, the android in question sitting just feet away from him by the conference table, seeming for all intents and purposes absorbed in the presentation.

He cast a glance Officer Miller’s way, before opening up the message.

_ You’re cute when you do that _

He blinked, temperature suddenly increasing in him. He shifted, trying to ignore the way his entire system had sped up the moment he opened that message. Markus still wasn’t looking at him, which he really shouldn’t be doing considering the presentation was important for their cause, but Connor still almost wished he was. 

“Connor.” Officer Miller’s voice made him look up. “Next slide please.” 

“Of course.” He replied, not having realized he had lost their place in the presentation. He dove through the connection once more, eyes blinking, and changed the slide.

This time, Markus was looking at him when his vision returned. Connor felt himself suck in a small breath as their eyes met, his middle swirling. He looked away, licking his lips as he launched into his part of the presentation.

It went well, as long as he didn’t look at Markus while doing it. Because anytime he did, the other would smile at him, encouraging, and Connor would completely lose his train of thought, stumbling over whatever it was that he was saying until he looked away again.

He just hoped no one noticed. Which seemed to be the case, he noted when he sat back down and Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Good job, son.” He said, nodding once at Connor before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms once more. 

10 minutes later the meeting was dismissed, and as they all slowly filtered out of the conference room, Markus suddenly appeared by his side. His hand was warm against Connor’s arm today again, and the message from earlier opened up on his HUD unbidden. 

“Great presentation Connor. Really interesting.” He said, lightly pulling Connor aside and away from the group as they exit the conference room. Connor felt pride fill his chest, a small smile struggling to break free on his face.

“Thank you. I hope the training will help the DPD cater toward all in their care.” He replied, rounding the corner along with Markus and stopping in the empty corridor leading toward the evidence rooms. 

Before he could ask what they were doing here, Markus lips crashed against his. A surprise noise left Connor, the pad in his hand slipping from his grip as he stood as if frozen. Markus breath was warm against his lips as the other pulled away for a second, just long enough to cup Connor’s cheek before he dove in again.

Connor shivered, his hands slowly coming up to press against Markus’ chest. Carefully, he began to kiss back, allowing Markus to take the lead and guide him, turn his head slightly to the side and slide his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

A quiet gasp got caught between them, the sensitive sensors in Connor’s mouth coming to life at the delicate touch. On his HUD, Markus’ information pops up, along with the compound break down of whatever thirium based drink Markus had brought with him to the meeting. 

When Markus pulled away a moment later, Connor didn’t want to part. His thirium pump is whirring in his chest, his cooling system working overtime as he sucks down a deep breath. Markus’ hand is still cupping his cheek.

“You’re so pretty.” Markus mumbled. Connor felt his internal temperature rise further.

“Why are you kissing me?” Connor asked. Markus cocked his head, taking a small step back as he looked at Connor.

  
“You didn’t like it?” He questioned. Connor shook his head. No, that wasn’t the reason why he asked. He was just...confused. A lot of things about Markus confused him, but in a very good way. It didn’t frustrate him. It only made him excited for more.

“I liked it a lot.” He replied. Markus smiled, and Connor felt himself mirroring that smile.

“I did too.” Markus said, pressing a quick kiss to Connor’s lips before pulling back again. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow? I wanna talk to you.” Markus suggested, his hand leaving Connor’s cheek. Connor found he immediately missed the touch.

“Okay.” He agreed.

  
“Great, I’ll send you the address.” Markus sent him another smile, eyes looking him up and down, before stepping back out from the corridor and walking back toward the bullpen. 

Connor lingered for a moment, his system still working on cooling back down. His fingers hesitantly traced over his lips, a spark of excitement shooting up his spine as he remembered Markus’ lips against his.

With a deep breath, he smoothed his shirt down and bent down to pick his pad back up. As he walked back out into the bullpen Markus had already left, and the rest of his colleagues had returned to their seats.

He sank into his chair, putting down his pad and reaching out to interface with his terminal in order to review the suggestions he had gotten during the meeting.

“So.” Hank’s face appeared from behind his terminal, curious eyes locking with his. “You and Markus?” 

“Me and Markus what?” Connor asked, ignoring the way his thirium pump increased speed ever so slightly in his chest.

“You know, dating or whatever it is you deviants do.” Hank said.

“No.” Connor shook his head, turning back to his terminal. He had made no such agreement with Markus. They were simply friends.

“Really?” Hank questioned, pulling a confused face. “You sure about that?” 

“Yes. Me and Markus have become closer during the past few weeks, but we have not agreed to enter any sort of relationship.” Connor explained, looking back up at Hank. The older was still looking sceptically at him.

  
“So, you’re telling me the little make out session you just had was a make out session between friends?” Hank asked, eyebrows raising as he stared Connor down.

Connor felt his eyes widen, any retort he had suddenly disappearing from his mind.

  
“How did you know?” He asked, feeling embarrassed heat rise within him. It was highly unprofessional to engage in something like that during work hours. Connor should have stopped Markus. But...it had felt so good. And he wanted to do it again. 

Hank looked him up and down again, eyebrows rising as if in answer. Connor turned his head toward his terminal, using the glass to look at his reflection. His hair, on the side where Markus hand had cupped him, was all askew, clearly showing the signs of something having been run through it recently. Connor reached up, hurriedly patting it back down.

“Now, are you going to tell me what’s really going on between you and Markus?” Hank asked once Connor was done tidying up himself.

“I- I do not believe there is anything between us. He simply kissed me and then asked me to come over to his place tomorrow.” Connor replied, unsure of what it all meant. Before he had deviated, he had had a handy indicator on his HUD displaying his relationship with people at all times, but it had disappeared once he deviated. Ever since then, he hadn’t really been sure where he had people. He knew that he and Hank were close. He trusted Hank more than anyone. And he knew he was friends with most people on the DPD to some extent. However, relationships with other deviants were more complicated. He had never really had reason to spend time with any of them except the other few androids still on the force, and even then he wouldn’t say that they were more than aquaintances. He had never been friends with a deviant before, much less anything other.

Hank let out a small laugh, shaking his head and raising his hands.

  
“Clearly sounds like just friends.” He said, but Connor could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

He frowned, thinking through the interactions he and Markus had had the past few weeks, and cross comparing them to what he knew about romantic relationships. The results made his middle swirl again. By all accounts, what they were doing was something that couples in romantic relationships did, and not something just friends did. However, he wasn’t quite sure how that had happened. He had only approached Markus as a friend, simply asking him for advice based on nothing more than that they were of the same model make. Where the instigation of a romantic relationship from his part been?

“Hank.” He said, frowning as he ran through the interactions he had had with Markus again. Markus had clearly shown signs of wanting to start a romantic relationship with him. The handing out of his number, the sharing of intimate details, the compliment, the kiss. But where had Connor reproduced. “Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t think I could stop you if I wanted.” Hank replied. Connor ignored him.

“How do you instigate a romantic relationship?” He asked. Hank sighed, looking back out from his terminal and leaning forward on his desk, hands clasped as he looked at Connor.

  
“Well, do you like Markus, son?” Hank asked.

“I don’t know.” Connor admitted truthfully. He did enjoy spending time with Markus. But he enjoyed spending time with a lot of people. He had no idea what he was supposed to feel to let him know that what he felt for Markus was different in some way.

“Well there has got to be something, so spill. What does me make you feel?” Hank pressed. Connor thought for a moment, trying to categorize what he was feeling. It was something he was still struggling with a lot. He simply did not know how you were supposed to name an emotion if you had never felt it before. How did everyone else do it?

“He makes me feel...” He paused, frowning as he looked through his memories. “I find myself trusting him, despite the limited time we have spent together. He makes me feel encouraged, and I like that I seem to be able to make him smile. And when he smiles, it makes me feels as if my stomach is full of butterflies, to use a colloquial term.”

Hank nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “Good good. He was the origin of your,  _ tension _ , i assume?” He asked.

Connor blinked, ready to protest when something stopped him. He thought back on all the moments he had felt that tingling, on when it had first started, with Markus, sliding his palm over his, gripping his wrist, looking him up and down. How it had increased whenever he had seen Markus after that. How Markus had spoken in his ear as he guided him through his masturbation. 

Suddenly Connor felt very hot.

“Well I guess that answers that.” Hank leaned back in his chair. “Just keep rolling with the punches, Con. You’re halfway there already.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That evening, Connor brought himself to climax for the first time on his own, the memory of Markus kissing him replaying in his mind, the way his tongue had set the sensors in his mouth alight. His hand worked furiously between his legs, his other tracing his lips and the memory of Markus’ on them, before dipping inside and sending his pleasure to new hights. 

When Connor fell over the edge, it was with Markus name on his lips.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Connor recognized the emotion nervousness once again as he stood outside Markus door. He had come to understand that that was a common part of a newly started romantic relationship, but he hadn’t expected that it would come with such frequency. 

The jittery energy made him fidget with the sleeves of his sweater as he waited for Markus to pen the door. There was a loose thread hanging from one of them, and with a determined yank Connor tore it off.

“Connor.” Markus said as he opened the door, a small smile on his lips. “Come on in.” He stepped aside, inviting Connor inside. Connor returned the smile, stepping inside and looking around. 

Just like his, Markus apartment was on the smaller side. A shared kitchen and living space, an open door leading into a tidy office and another closed one leading into what Connor assumed was a bedroom. But unlike Connor’s apartment, Markus was full of personal trinkets and sentimental objects. The most striking one was a large painting hanging behind his couch of a human hand reaching for an android hand above it. It was reminiscent of Carl Manfred’s style, but it did not look like any of the paintings under his name.

“So, this is my place.” Markus said, stepping further into the apartment. Connor followed him, scanning his surroundings. From the open door leading into the office he could spot a bookshelf propped full of books on philosophy and classic literature.

“You want anything to drink?” Markus asked, gesturing for Connor to sit down on the couch. Connor did so, choosing the left corner like he always did at home. 

“My thirium levels are within acceptable perimeters.” He replied, shifting a little so he could look at Markus.

  
“Oh, well I was thinking more for just...the taste.” Markus said, raising his eyebrows in question as he moved toward his kitchen area.

“I have yet to find a thirium based drink I like.” Connor said honestly. Markus nodded, opening his fridge and pulling out a small bottle of thirium coffee before joining Connor on the couch.

“You don’t like the taste of thirium or?” Markus asked as he sat down in the opposite corner.

“I simply find it hard to enjoy consuming anything.” Connor replied, seeing Markus frown in response to his answer. “I am equipped with an analysis lab in my mouth, and the sensors trigger anytime they come in contact with something that isn’t the sterile environment of my mouth. So whenever I taste something the only sensor input I get is raw data.” He explained.

Markus eyebrows rose, impressed. He took a swig of the drink in his hand, licking his lips as he looked at the bottle.

“So, theoretically, you could tell me all the ingredients in this if you were to taste it?” Markus asked, raising the thirium coffee.

“Yes.” Connor confirmed. Markus held the drink out toward him, warning him not to sneak peek at the ingredients. Connor hesitated for a moment before accepting the drink and taking the smallest sip he could.

The moment the liquid came in contact with his tongue, the sensors started up, listing ingredient after ingredient on his HUD. He handed the drink back to Markus, who quickly turned the label toward himself, and made a face.

“Thirium, water, coffee, milk, sugar, pectin, ascorbic acid, along with traces of elements usually found in prepackaged drinks from cross contamination within the factory, and traces of your dna tag.” Connor listed off. “It’s the same drink as you had at the meeting yesterday.” 

Markus made an impressed noise, before his brows furrowed together. “Wait, how did you know that?” He asked.

Connor blinked, looking back at Markus with wide eyes. 

“When you kissed me, you still had traces of the drink on your tongue.” Connor explained. He remembered the feeling of the other’s tongue sliding against his, making his sensors tingle and sing from the touch. 

“Your sensors could pick that up?” Markus asked, sounding impressed. Connor himself straighten a little at the comment. He nodded. 

  
“They’re very sensitive.” He explained. 

“Oh, are they?” Markus asked, setting down the drink of his coffee table and leaning forward a little. Connor found himself mirroring the action, moving closer to Markus.

Markus hand reached out, cupping Connor’s cheek like he had done yesterday at the station. Connor leaned into the touch, feeling anticipation build in him as Markus leaned in closer. The other’s thumb moved against his cheek, down, until it pulled against his bottom lip. Connor let his mouth fall open ever so slightly.

The action had Markus stopping in his track for a second, face inches away from Connor’s as he paused his movements, simply looking at Connor. A moment of silence passed between them before Markus’ thumb moved upward, pushing against Connor’s lips.

Connor opened his mouth more, letting the thumb slip in and push against his tongue. At once the processors reacted to the pressure. They weren’t designed for touch, and the feedback he got from them was intense, almost too much so, but amazing. 

He could hear himself gasp sharply, his hand fisting his jeans. Markus thumb started pulling back, and Connor closed his lips around it, wanting to keep it there, to keep the pressure against his tongue. Markus pressed down again, letting his thumb slide against the inside of Connor’s mouth. 

Connor let out a breathy whine, reaching up and clasping Markus hand, holding the digit in his mouth as it continued to slowly massage his tongue. Slowly, the tingling in his abdomen started up, surprising Connor ever so slightly. He opened his mouth back up, pulling Markus’ finger out of his mouth, a thin line of synthetic saliva stretching between his lips and the digit. 

His eyes met Markus, seeing something deep and dark inside those eyes, something that made Connor’s middle tingle even more, made him want to pull Markus hand down toward his crotch.

Markus moved closer, hand reaching out to brace himself against the arm of the couch behind Connor, caging him in as he advanced on him. Connor leaned back, never once breaking eye contact with Markus.

Markus slowly lowered himself against Connor, his body warm as he pressed Connor deeper into the couch cushions, his gaze heavy where it rested on the other. Connor slowly craned his neck upward, hesitantly letting his lips brush against Markus’. 

Markus returned the kiss equally as gently, his nose brushing against Connor’s. The touch made Connor feel giddy, his breath coming quicker as he pressed up again, capturing Markus’ lips in a deeper kiss. Markus pressed back into the kiss, making Connor’s breath hitch.

He opened his mouth, letting Markus tongue slide against his once more. The instant he slid inside, Connor’s sensors went haywire, pulling up all sorts of information on Markus, sending waves and waves of feedback to his processor, making his head swim with pleasure. 

He curled his fingers in the front of Markus’ shirt, pulling him closer, deeper into himself. Markus responded with a smile against his lips, sucking deeply on his bottom lip before letting his tongue run along the roof of his mouth. Connor shivered, making a small noise of desperation.

Markus hand landed on his hip, holding it in place as he dove in again, making Connor’s head spin from the feedback and his system hot from the lack of oxygen. He gasped, head rolling back as Markus pulled back, pressing tiny kisses along his jawline. Connor closed his eyes, sinking into the sensations as Markus nibbled at his neck, sucking at the spot a second later.

Slowly Markus hand slid along his hip, splaying out on his stomach before turning and sliding down toward his crotch. Connor’s eyes fluttered open as the hand, purposeful and confident, slid between his legs. 

It was so different, like this, with someone else. It made everything feel different, feel like more. His abdomen already felt tight with pleasure, his hips rolling up to meet Markus’ hand. Markus paused for a moment, hand still, before he slid it over Connor’s crotch againn, less confident now, without aim. Almost as if it was searching for something.

“Where...” Markus whispered in his ear.

Connor blinked, feeling himself tense under Markus. His hips stopped rolling, the hand that had been pulling the other closer suddenly keeping the other at a distance.

“I don’t-” Connor said at the ceiling, letting the end of the the sentence hang in the air between them.

“Then how did you...?” Markus asked, his head turning to look at Connor. Connor watched him from the corner of his eyes, shinking back into the cushions.

“That’s what I asked you for help with.” He whispered. “I thought you too... You said you were lacking.” 

“I thought you meant no routines installed. Not this.” Markus whispered back, pushing back a little so he could look down at Connor, could meet his eyes.

Connor swallowed, feeling small under the other. He had messed up, had done something wrong. He broke eye contact, looking down at himself, at the hand that was still pressed against his crotch. It didn’t feel good anymore.

“Is this bad?” He asked. 

Markus shook his head above him. “No. No it’s not. I was simply surprised.” He pressed a small kiss to Connor’s forehead, making the other look up at him. “You’ll need to guide me though.” He said, pressing another kiss to Connor’s lips. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Connor’s hand tightened in Markus’ shirt again, his shoulders slowly relaxing. Markus lips slid along his jawline again, his breath hot against the wet patch on Connor’s neck.

“Tell me Connor.” He asked, lips moving against his neck once more. Connor sighed, his head falling back as Markus continued to nib at the skin. The hand on his crotch moved, sliding along his inner thigh, spreading his legs so Markus could slot his hips between them.

“Keep touching me.” Connor’s voice was quiet in the space between them. Markus hummed against his neck, his lips moving down to nip where the collar of his sweater met the skin. His hand slid back down against his inner thigh, fingers letting up as they trailed over his crotch. 

Connor shuddered, sucking down a deep breath as he spread his legs further, silently telling Markus to keep going. 

  
The other’s hand was braver as it moved between his legs this time around, pressing against the rough material of his crotch and activating the sensors under them. Connor gasped, pushing back against the hand, slowly rolling them as Markus moved his hand.

The other’s lip wandered up again, pressing against his adam’s apple before traveling up under his jaw, and finally pressing against Connor’s once more. Connor moaned into the kiss, hand moving up Markus body and cupping his cheek, keeping him there.

He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue mingle with Markus’. Markus groaned, the sound making tingles break out all over his body, making his breath shudder. The other’s hand slid further back, hitting that spot, and Connor jerked, pleasure surging up his spine.

  
“There.” He breathed against Markus lips.

“There?” Markus asked, pressing his fingers against the spot once again, making Connor tense, the pleasure spreading like static through his body, before he melted into the cushions. “You like that? Does that make you feel good? You want more?” Markus asked, fingers circling the spot.

“Yes, please.” Connor gasped, hips stuttering against Markus hand. It was already so intense, so good. The pleasure wound tight in his middle, building with each twist from Markus fingers, making him tremble.

“Always so polite.” Markus let out a breathy laugh, moving in closer so he could hike Connor’s leg up over his hip. Connor’s eyes widened at the movement, excitement bubbling in him. 

“I like that about you.” He smirked, nose sliding along Connor’s cheek before he pressed another kiss to his lips, making Connor feel light headed.

The hand travelled up his crotch again, splaying out over his abdomen. Connor whined at the loss, opening his mouth to protest, but Markus swallowed his complaints with a kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

The fingers moved against the button of his jeans, popping it open and pulling the zip down, before they teased the skin at the waistband of his boxers.

  
“Can I?” Markus asked. Connor nodded, looking up at Markus, meeting his gaze. The heterochromic eyes looked back down at him, swallowing him up and letting Connor sink further and further into that blue green ocean.

The hand slid in under his boxers, the fingers gliding over smooth skin before pressing against that spot. Connor gasped, his eyes fluttering as Markus rolled his fingers over the area, making Connor tense, barely able to breathe under the onslaught of pleasure.

“How does it feel?” Markus asked, fingers still working against him, gently sliding against the juncture where his legs began before teasing over that spot again. Connor’s head fell back, his back arching as he pushed himself up against the fingers.

“It feels so good.” He moaned, his hand twisting in Markus shirt. “It feels so good, Markus. I want more, I want- I want-.” He panted, hips twitching as Markus fingers slid over that spot once more.

“You want to cum?” Markus asked, voice rough.

“I want you to tell me I’m doing good.” Connor forced out, rolling his hips against Markus hand. He wanted to hear Markus say it, call him good, tell him how pretty his eyes were, how good he sounded.

Markus surged up, pushing his legs further toward his chest, spreading them more. Connor gasped, bracing himself against the other’s biceps as Markus’ mouth captured his once more, making his head swim.

“You’re doing so fucking good, Connor.” Markus growled. “You look so fucking pretty for me, all opened up, all pliant for me. You take it so well. Whatever I give you, you take it so well.”

Connor moaned, the words coiling with the pleasure in his abdomen, heightening it, making him feel lightheaded. His processor was running hot in his head, struggling under the pleasure surging through him.

“More.” He begged. “Ah- Please. Please, Markus.” His hips stuttered against the other’s fingers, driving them further into that point. Connor’s LED blinked red on his temple. 

“Remove your bioplast.” Markus ordered. “Be good for me and remove it.”

Connor did what he was told without hesitation, letting it melt away from his crotch. Markus hand fitted itself over Connor’s crotch, making Connor let out a high pitched kneen, the pleasure overwhelming him for a second.

“There we go, let go Connor. Be good and let go. You’re doing so well.” Markus praised, pressing his lips against the rapidly blinking LED on Connor’s temple. Connor shook, struggling to do much more than just breathe and hold on as Markus’ hand moved against him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

His body felt like it was on fire, every part of him hot under Markus’ touch. His abdomen was tight with pleasure, a surging ball waiting to let go, waiting to course through every inch of him. His head was tingling, his vision fuzzy as he looked at Markus above him.

A interface request popped up on his HUD. Connor gasped, hands tightening around Markus’ arms as he stared at it, unable to voice the question on his tongue.

  
“Trust me.” Markus whispered, his voice thick in his ear. 

Connor accepted it, his eyes fluttering shut as the connection established. 

A deep groan escaped Markus, his hand stuttering against Connor as their minds connected, the pleasure spilling over into one another. It was echoed by Connor, the other arching up off the couch, completely lost in the pleasure.

  
It was drowning over him, more intense than ever before, like a feedback loop that just kept growing stronger, and stronger, and stronger. His eyes rolled back into his head, his hips thrusting up against Markus, against the fingers.

Markus hand sped up, working Connor fast and rough. Connor whined, his world shrinking down to the fingers against his crotch, to the echoed feedback coming through the interface connection, to the pleasure rocking him to the very core.

  
“You’re taking it so well Connor, Fuck, you look so fucking pretty, all debauched, at the mercy of my hand. You’re doing so well, being so good for me.” Markus growled in his ear, punctuating each sentence with a twist of his fingers. “So fucking good for me.” 

The warning had barely appeared on his HUD before Connor fell over the edge. With a cry he came, his body arching off the couch, his hips stuttering against Markus hand. His vision grew white, the world growing fuzzy around him as the pleasure filled every inch of him. His grip grew slack as his servos lost pressure, his body melting into the couch, twitching with pleasure. 

Markus cursed above him, falling down on his elbow. Connor barely registered his name being moaned as his processor struggled under the his climax, another wave of pleasure rolling over him as Markus hand ground into his crotch one more time.

It was almost too much.

  
Connor panted, whining as the hand moved again, but thankfully it stopped moving, Markus hips jerking against his other as the other reached his own climax.

  
Connor gulped down a deep breath, weakly wrapping his arms around Markus and holding him. Slowly, his processor rebooted his system, the world become clear before his eyes and the sounds of Markus’ panting growing clear in his ear.

A feeling like static spread through his body, making the tips of his fingers tingle as he ran them down Markus’ back.

Markus slowly lifted his head, eyes unfocused as they met Connor’s. Connor smiled, watching a smile grow on Markus face as well, the other shifting a little and taking some of his weight off of Connor.

  
His eyes fluttered as the message  **SOFT REBOOT COMPLETE** blinked green across his HUD. On his chest, Markus let out a little laugh.

“I really like that little glitch of yours.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to Connor’s lips.

Connor felt his smile widen, his chest swelling.

“Thank you.” He whispered, letting his head fall back and just enjoying the static buzzing through his body.

Markus head landed on his chest, the other making himself comfortable. Connor, ran his fingers down the other’s spine once more. 

“Wanna stay the night?” Markus asked, squeezing Connor’s waist. Connor nodded, humming in agreement. It felt so right to be here, with Markus. It felt natural in a way Connor hadn’t ever felt natural around another android. He felt secure here, knowing that Markus would lead him through whatever questions he had, guide him through it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Markus.” Connor spoke after another minute of silence, lifting his head to look down at Markus. “Are we in a romantic relationship?”

Markus looked up, a breathy laugh leaving him as he looked at Connor.

  
“Do you want us to be?” He asked instead of answering.

Connor blinked, processing the question for a moment before reaching an answer.

“Yes. I would like that very much.” He replied. 

“Me too.” Markus hummed, relaxing back down against Connor’s chest.

“Then it is decided.” Connor nodded, feeling a sense of deep satisfaction fill him. Markus laughed, a sound that made Connor’s thirium pump speed up.

“Then it is decided.” Markus repeated with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have supported this fic! I wrote this on a whim, wanting to see the subject of Connor and masturbation being explored, and I couldn't believe there were so many people who wanted to see the same as well! So thank you all once more!!
> 
> Also, I am sort of thinking of writing a little freestanding sequel to this where Connor's (developer sanctioned) oral fixation is explored a little deeper. (BC HONESTLY!! They shouldn't have made the boy lick things 24/7 if they didn't want us to put that into use!!!) So if you're interested in that let me know and I will love you guys even more uwu

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic, consider leaving a comment telling me why, or a kudos to show your appreciation.


End file.
